To Live a Dream
by mistressbabette51
Summary: This one shot was written in response to a fanfic challenge at tomwellingunlimited with the prompt "Your Dream Ending for Smallville," and this was my answer.


Author's Notes: This one shot was written in response to a Fan Fiction Challenge at TWU (tomwellingunlimited) fan website with the prompt "_Your Dream Ending for Smallville._" I don't think much needs to be said about that, except my Muse got really excited about the prompt, because as soon as those five words sunk in, she had something to say about it. Ok, then here it is; my dream ending for Smallville. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Thanks!:D

~o~o~

_To Live a Dream_

_The final scenes, late May, 2011:_

It was mid-morning at the Daily Planet, Lois was at her desk trying to work, but it was hard as she glanced at her watch yet again. She was frazzled and nervous waiting for Clark to return from the Fortress, and wondering yet again if everything he had done for Metropolis and the world would finally be recognized by this father.

Clark had defeated Doomsday, Zod, Darkseid and countless other enemies but still Jor-El refused to acknowledge his accomplishments, but then Lois began to worry as that one nagging thought entered her mind. _What if it's because of me and my connection to him? No, that can't be the reason, could it?_

Clark had told her about his father's continued defiance of her being in his son's life. A distraction, that's what Jor-El had told him. Lois shook her head. _Love is not a distraction, but how can Clark convince him that without each other, there would be no balance in either of their lives, that we would be existing, not living, that we would both slowly die a little everyday until there would be nothing left but a shell of their former selves._

They'd had a long talk about that very thing last night and Clark was determined to do this, but if it didn't happen and his father turned away from him again and he wouldn't accept her as a part of his life, he really didn't know what else he could possibly do to convince him he was ready, because he was ready to face his destiny to be Earth's savior with Lois by his side.

"Are you alright, Lois?" It was Martha coming to see how she was doing. Clark had called her the other night and told her of his plans, and she wanted to be there for them, and with Jor-El's moods, there was no telling what he would do, but Martha was optimistic in spite of that.

"I'm alright, I'm just glad you're here with me," Lois said happy to have her future mother-in-law there with them.

Martha sat down next to her desk and took her hand but couldn't help noticing her ring. She squeezed her hand trying to show her support. "I know these past few weeks have been hard on both of you, but I believe that Jor-El will come around and see all the good that you and Clark have done."

"I hope so," Lois said but still felt discouraged.

"Have faith, Lois."

"I do, Martha, in Clark and in us, but …" She couldn't finish and tried to return her smile but the doubts refused to go away.

Martha sighed understanding how she felt, but gave her an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand again. "You know Lois a few words of prayer might be in order right about now. Would you join me in a few words for Clark?"

Lois wasn't much for prayer not since her Mom had passed. Ella had been the religious one in the family and thinking back on those times, she remembered the comfort and peace she felt while in church and the belief that anything was possible if you have faith. "Alright," she replied and smiled.

So, the two of them joined hands right there in the DP bullpen, with the noise and chatter all around them, and said a few silent prayers for Clark, to give all of them the strength and courage to accept the way things were, even if they didn't turn out the way they wanted them to, because God had a purpose for them.

Martha squeezed her hand as thoughts of Jonathan and wishing that he could be here to see this day, but then she smiled knowing in her heart that he was there with them in spirit.

"Thank you, Martha," Lois said and smiled, and then glanced at her watch. It was time.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the Fortress:_

"Father, Father are you there?" Clark was getting inpatient.

"I am here, Kal-El."

"The darkness is gone, Father," Clark announced without pride in that accomplishment.

"Yes, my son." He paused. "You have done well."

Clark inwardly beamed at his praise. "It wasn't easy, Father, Darkseid was a formidable opponent."

"Yes he was, but …"

"But what, Father?"

"You never asked for my help, Kal-El."

Clark was surprised by that statement. "But the last time we talked, I never suspected …" He didn't finish.

"Your Mother and I had hoped that once you saw us together that you would …" Jor-El paused.

"That I would what?"

"Accept us as your family."

Clark beamed again, but there was more to say. "I want that Father, very much, and … I want you to accept Lois Lane as a part of my life; I will marry her, Father; she will be my life mate forever." He wanted his father's acceptance of Lois so badly, his hope for them to finally be a family and that they would accept Lois as his life mate, but maybe it was too much to hope for, as he waited for what seemed like hours to him, and then he turned to go.

"My son," Jor-El finally spoke.

Clark turned back with hope still not quite banished from his heart. "Yes, Father?"

"Lois Lane has proven her worth, my son, in more ways than one."

Clark couldn't be more proud of his future wife. "Yes she has."

"Your mother and I are in agreement; we have seen much, Kal-El." Jor-El paused. "It is time."

And with those words, an ice chamber opened on the other side of the Fortress and there shining at him was the suit in all its 'Technicolor' glory, as was Lois's name it and with Lois's smiling eyes in his mind and his heart pounding with excitement, joy, and yes, even doubts clouding his heart, he tried to move forward.

"You are ready, my son," Jor-El encouraged him.

Clark took a deep breath, slowly walked toward the chamber his heart pounding even harder, reached his hand out to touch it, closed his eyes for a moment, but then he opened his eyes and to his surprise he was in the suit. It fit perfectly; it felt amazing, like nothing he had ever felt before, as he ran his hands over it, admiring it. He lifted the cape, and the feel of it was breathtaking.

He held his head high as he walked back over to the console, took a deep breath and spoke to this Father. "Thank you, Father and I will make you proud of me."

"You have already done that, my son."

Clark thought he would never tire of hearing his father's praise, but he knew there would be times in the future of disappointments, doubts and yes, even fears, but with Lois by his side and with his family and his friend's support, they would endure, they would make it through, no matter what.

"Goodbye, Father."

"Goodbye, Kal-El."

~o~o~

Clark turned and looked up at the beautiful blue sky, but just the thought of flying up into the sky brought the familiar dread, but he pushed it down. Now was the time, now was his time to forget all his doubts and concentrate on what needs to be done, and Lois was waiting for him. He smiled again thinking about her and his mind wandered back in time to all the special moments they'd shared over the years. He wouldn't trade them for anything because it all led them to this special moment.

He closed his eyes, lifted his arms up towards the sky, and he could feel it happening. His body lifted up towards the sky and he was flying, but then he concentrated on the feeling and not the idea of it and it worked, and then he picked up speed and the wind carried him up and up towards the sun. The brilliant sun's warmth flowed through his body making him stronger and he flew faster and faster and before he knew what was happening, the Metropolis skyline came into his view.

He floated above the Daily Planet globe, never seeing it from this vantage point before, and decided he liked this view. _I'm sure Lois will love it too_. He peered into the sides of the building and he saw Lois and she looked a little agitated and worried for him and his Mom, just as worried, but just like his Mom, she tried not to show it.

He waited for Lois to come to him, because they had set a time for them to meet, and just like clockwork, which wasn't like Lois at all, she headed to the roof. He watched her as she entered the elevator and he could swear he could hear her heartbeat. He shook his head and concentrated his hearing and there it was again, and then he smiled from ear to ear as he could hear her heart beat faster as she exited the elevator, climbed the stairs and was soon on the rooftop searching for him. He hovered behind the Planet globe waiting for her and decided to have a little fun.

Lois came out on the rooftop looking for him, but she didn't see him, then ran to the side of the building and looked down and then up, but no Clark. W_hat are you doing Lois, he can't fly, he told me that numerous times, but I had hoped he would do it sooner rather than later, I mean he had lifted up off the floor briefly in the barn, but that was a fluke, wasn't it?_ She glanced at her watch and he was late, which wasn't like him at all, and then the doubts came back wondering how things had gone with his father, but she pushed them down way down. _Clark doesn't need to see me like this. _

She sighed to herself and decided to wait for him, turned and looked up the sky, but then a flashback came into her mind and she couldn't help but think about fate and how strangely it worked. _I don't do well with fortune tellers. The last one I went to told me I was destined to fall for a guy who flies a lot and likes to wear tights_, but no sooner than she had that thought, she heard his voice.

"Lois?" Clark hovered into her view and smiled that mega-watt smile. "Sorry I'm late."

Lois turned and gasped at the unbelievable sight before her eyes and her heart was fluttering so fast, she put a hand over her heart hoping to slow it down a little. "Clark, what … you're flying and you're wearing the suit; does this mean ...?"

"Yes, Lois, I'm flying and yes, Jor-El ... he has accepted my life with you," he replied and smiled again coming closer.

"I can't believe it; is this for real, or am I imagining this."

He slowly came toward her not touching the ground and landed directly in front of her. He touched her cheek. "Yes, Lois, it's really happening and I'll show you; here, put your arms around my neck."

"Clark, now are you sure about this?" Lois asked as she put her arms around his shoulders hoping to show her support, even though her heart was pounding, but then she felt the earth fall away from her feet and she held him a little tighter.

He looked into her eyes and watched the play of emotions on her face, and the way she made him feel made him think there was nothing they couldn't do … together.

She tentatively ran her hands over his shoulders and arms. "Wow, seeing it on you and not in a box … there's no comparison; you look wonderful, but how does it feel?"

Clark was finding words impossible at the moment having her here with him like this. His heart and mind full of love and contentment, that he pulled her close and kissed her over and over again. Lois pulled him closer and kissed him back and she could feel the wind and the sun in her hair; the feeling amazing. He ran his hands over her body pulling her closer; the feeling was so exhilarating, as he slowly lifted them higher and higher.

Lois pulled back from his kisses after a moment and began to shiver and he pulled the cape around her to keep her warm. Her heart was still pounding as she dared to look down, and then closed her eyes because she was getting dizzy. "Oh my."

"I've got you, don't worry."

"Who's worried?" She asked in mock humor and pulled him closer.

He smiled at her determination, so like her. "Hold on tight now."

That wasn't much of a warning as Clark flew up towards the clouds going faster and faster and then they were over water, and Lois didn't know if it was the Atlantic or the Pacific, disoriented as she was, but it didn't matter because Clark was holding her and looking wonderful to her eyes and she couldn't be more proud of him.

Then she smiled at the look on his face. "You're having a blast, aren't you?" She couldn't remember a time when he looked so happy, well maybe after she said yes to his proposal.

Clark shook his head trying to find the words to describe what he was feeling. "Well, if you mean I've never been happier than at this moment, then yes, I am having a blast, and you, Lois, what are _you_ feeling right now?"

It was hard to think when he was looking at her like that, but suddenly memories from the past flashed before her mind's eye ... the first time she saw him; the first time he had saved her life and she remembered it; the first time she told him she loved him and didn't take it back; their first kiss; their first time together; the night he proposed and all the wonderful memories from the past were overwhelming her, as she blinked the tears from her eyes, then the memories receded for a moment.

Clark could see she was getting emotional and he felt exactly the same way. "Lois, what were you thinking just then?"

She touched his cheek and tried to tell him what was in her heart. "I was just remembering us, how we met, how much we've been through, how nothing and no one could tear us apart, and to answer your question ... I feel as if I'm living in a dream, like none of this is real, I mean, we're flying Clark, but more than that, meeting you and falling in love, I never imagined it would happen for me Clark. You know how I've lived my life and you quietly entered my heart and I couldn't resist you no matter how hard I tried." She smiled then and smoothed his hair away from his forehead and couldn't help noticing the curl. "Tell me this isn't a dream that I'll wake up tomorrow and ..."

Clark knew one way to convince her. He pulled her up higher and kissed her with such emotion and feeling, Lois felt tears spring into her eyes. He pulled back after a few moments and waited for her eyes to open. "Was that real enough for you?"

Lois slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "I think I may need _a lot_ more convincing," she happily replied and pulled him closer for another kiss.

_The beginning?_

~o~o~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my dream ending for Smallville. God, I'm going to miss this show! *wibbles* Tell me how you would end Smallville..! Let me know what you're thinking and thanks for reading.


End file.
